1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Generally, a LCD includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and to adjust the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
In the LCD, a liquid crystal is very important for adjusting the transmittance of light in producing a desired image. Because LCDs are used for various purposes, LCDs should have various characteristics, such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle, a wide operational temperature range, and a high response speed.
In order to provide these various characteristics, a liquid crystal layer may include a liquid crystal composition that is composed of many kinds of liquid crystal components.
In addition to the liquid crystal composition, the liquid crystal layer may also contain a large amount of ion impurities. The ion impurities may be laterally transported along the electric field generated on the liquid crystal layer and concentrated at a particular region, such as the boundary of the field generating electrodes. In this case, the region at which the ion impurities concentrate may be recognized as a residual image by a viewer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.